This invention relates to a process for controlling cultivation conditions.
Animal cells can produce proteins which cannot be produced by recombinant microorganisms, for example, those to which oligosaccharides are bound, those having high molecular weights and those having complicated stereochemical structures. Therefore, it has attracted public attention to produce these proteins by culturing animal cells. In particular, there has been an urgent demand to establish a process for the mass production of animal cells.